


Чудовище

by Regis



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8880160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: Бета перевода: KaterinaAvg





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sherlock_Sebastian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock_Sebastian/gifts).
  * A translation of [Monster](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/248725) by anon. 



> Бета перевода: KaterinaAvg

\- Я – король всего, что могло бы случиться, - заявляет чудовище Шерлока.

Чудовище живет под кроватью, а еще в шкафу и показывается лишь ночью. Шерлок зовет его Джоном, оно носит шерстяные свитера, потому что мама как-то читала сказку про волков и овец, а потом Шерлок пересказал ее чудовищу. В свитерах чудовище не выглядит таким уж пугающим. Оно любит рядиться в свитер и, прикинувшись маленьким, улыбается, не открывая рта. 

Чудовище твердит Шерлоку, какой он удивительный, потрясающий и умный, а имя его произносит так, словно в нем заключен великий смысл. 

\- Ты – приключение, - мурлычет чудовище, нежно перебирая когтями волосы Шерлока. Шерлок отводит взгляд, потому что не в силах смотреть на него в упор. - Мне нравятся приключения.

\- Также как и мне, - шепчет Шерлок, на самом деле не так уж и уверенный, не в том смысле, какой имеет в виду чудовище. 

\- В один прекрасный день, - начинает чудовище и, не договорив, замолкает, склоняется над Шерлоком и прикрывает его собой, словно пытаясь отогнать тени. – Ты – мой, - произносит оно, - и никакому другому чудовищу ты не достанешься. 

Шерлок чувствует тепло и защищенность, а Майкрофт просто завидует, ведь у него самого нет чудовища, такого как Джон, которое любовалось бы им все время. А Джон смотрит на Шерлока так, словно не знает, как отвести взгляд, словно Шерлок – единственный, кого он может видеть, и нет никаких обид, что Шерлок никогда не взглянет на него в ответ и не узнает цвет его глаз. 

\- Мой, - повторяет Джон снова, и зубы его очень остры.


End file.
